


A kiss is just a kiss...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh analyses some CCTV footage for a personal project</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss is just a kiss...

  


Title: A kiss is just a kiss...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R, references to M/M, occasional language  
Pairings/Characters: Jack, Ianto, Tosh, mentions of team  
Spoilers/warnings – set end s2, **mention character death** [ **canon** ]  
Summary: Tosh analyses some CCTV footage for a personal project  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time

Masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Xposted to Jantolution & jackxianto, tw_classic [apologies to those getting this multiple times!]

A/N Written for ravenja1170 J Hope you like *hugs*

 

A kiss is just a kiss...

Tosh glanced at her watch and smiled as Jack left his office right on cue and strode across the hub towards the kitchen. She’d noticed the pattern a couple of weeks previously and curiosity had got the better of her...well, what was the point of all this wonderful tech if it was never used? She tapped her keyboard and the live feed from the kitchen CCTV camera filled her screen, automatically saving the images to file with timeframe and date stamp.

Jack had Ianto pressed up against the wall today, their hands entwined and above their heads, resting against the paintwork as he devoured the Welshman’s mouth hungrily. The kiss was hot and open mouthed, lips plump and slippery as they writhed against each other, tongues duelling wildly...

They broke apart briefly to recharge their oxygen supply and sank straight back into more knee-melting, spine-tingling delicious kisses. One of Jack’s hands moved to frame Ianto’s face, cupping it lovingly as his fingers slid down the young man’s cheek and around the back of his neck. 

Ianto’s now free hand tangled in his Captain’s hair, holding him closer still. In her head, Tosh could hear the breathless pants and wanton moans that were lost as the two men kissed each other into oblivion... They fitted so perfectly together, Tosh mused...and they were just so _hot_ to watch... 

They pulled apart after many enjoyable minutes for both participants [and observer], resting their foreheads together as their breathing slowed, faces flushed, lips pink and swollen... They looked blissfully happy and totally relaxed in each other’s company...

Jack shifted slightly, his lips close to Ianto’s ear. “You think she’s still watching us?” he whispered, chuckling softly.

“Yep..! D’you think the show was hot enough? Do we need to do it again..?” Ianto nibbled enticingly on the Captain’s earlobe as he murmured his reply...

He gasped as Jack wrapped his arms around him tightly and claimed his lips passionately, his tongue sliding into the Welshman’s mouth where it explored every contour possessively as the young man melted into the embrace, want raging through him...

As they came up for air, Ianto spun them round and slammed Jack back against the wall, thrusting their hips together, their moans lost in each other’s mouths...wanton, hot desire straining against the restriction of their trousers... Hands raked over clothing, tugging braces off shoulders, shirts and t-shirts out from waistbands so they could slide underneath to touch warm skin below...

It was frantic and wild and they lost themselves in the heady sensations of pleasurable desire and hot wet kisses until they broke apart panting hard, smiling against each other’s mouth as they forced air back into their lungs...

Regretfully, Ianto pulled away and turned towards the coffee machine, smiling softly as Jack slid his arms around his waist from behind and nestled his chin into the curve of the young man’s neck. The coffee was poured, clotted cream shortbread was piled up on a plate and the tray loaded in a few short minutes.

Ianto turned in Jack’s arms and kissed him lightly, reaching round his own back to thread their fingers together before wriggling out of the embrace, laughing as Jack resisted his attempts to escape...finally succumbing to a brief but body-zinging snog that left him bereft and trembling when he was finally released...

They tucked their shirts back in and tidied themselves up before Jack returned to his office and Ianto carried the tray down the stairs to the team. Gwen barely looked up from her screen where she was typing up a tricky cover story for the exploded Narkusstnuc shell they’d failed to disarm on the allotments, sending showers of potatoes, parsnips and sprouts as far afield as half a mile away...talk about a retcon-fest..!

Tosh jumped and blushed a delicious shade of pink as Ianto leant down and whispered in her ear, placing her Princess Daisy mug carefully beside her workstation. “Jack wants copies for his personal files and we hope you’ve enjoyed the shows...any special requests for tomorrow...assuming the rift is quiet of course..?” 

She spluttered an incoherent response, keeping her eyes firmly on her screen, her blush deepening as the Welshman brushed his lips softly against her cheek before moving away towards the stairs down to autopsy where he landed Owen’s mug and shortbread, retreating swiftly when Owen suggested he might like to assist in the dissection of the giant Fliivian – an alien type of jellyfish – that was draped, dripping and slimy, over the autopsy table.

Making his way back up to Jack’s office he grinned as he was tugged onto the Captain’s lap to watch the various files Tosh had sent in a bulging folder entitled ‘ _A kiss is just a kiss_ ’... They sipped coffee and watched...it was strangely erotic watching themselves kissing and there was a surprisingly wide variety of different types of kiss, Ianto thought to himself as the Jack on the screen tugged him gently into an embrace before capturing his lips softly, his hands caressing his face tenderly... It was soft and sweet and...

Ianto put his mug down and carefully took Jack’s away too before shifting his position on his lap. “I like the look of this one...” he murmured as he pressed their lips together...softly, tenderly...framing Jack’s face with his hands as he bushed his thumbs gently over his Captain’s cheeks... They kissed enjoyably until they ran out of air and even the parting was gentle, pulling back so their lips were just millimetres apart, sharing warm breath whilst they prepared for the next round...

“Mmmmnn, that was nice...really nice...” Ianto mumbled as Jack pressed forward for a repeat performance, the pair sinking deeper into the pleasurable sensations of light and loving touches as they kissed sweetly...

Pulling apart gently, panting a little now, they smiled into each other’s eyes before turning their attention back to the screen where Jack clicked on the next file. This one was very different and was hot and raw from the outset. It wasn’t the passion of today’s but rather had an edge of desperation to it...a need to prove to themselves that they were alive...here and now... 

Screen!Jack’s hands groped over every inch of screen!Ianto’s body, whilst the Welshman tangled his hands painfully in the older man’s hair... They thrust and ground their bodies together, the lead kisser changing every few seconds as hunger and urgency resonated out through the screen... 

Ianto felt Jack’s bodily response match his own as they watched. This was _hot_ and Jack’s office in daylight was not the place to re-enact... _later..._ they promised themselves..!

They watched a few more as they finished their coffee...one with butterfly brushes of lips, light, _barely there_ kisses as if Ianto was a precious _Ming vase_ that would shatter with too much pressure...Ianto recalled that day as the one he’d had a very _very_ close call with a large weevil. Jack had been terrified hearing him over the comms as he’d struggled with the creature, finally arriving at a run to drag it away and empty a couple of syringes of sedative into it...

Ianto had been somewhat battered and bruised but had escaped serious injury and was furious with himself for dropping his can of spray when he’d been taken by surprise... Their first coupling that night had been hard and fast, a need to prove they could feel alive, before a second that had been soft and tender and full of love...

Dragging their thoughts away from their memories, Jack draped his arm around Ianto’s shoulders and squeezed supportively as they stood looking down at the pale still form of the brilliant and beautiful Toshiko...lost so suddenly...another casualty of Gray’s bitter war on those in his brother’s life...

“I can’t believe she’s gone...” Ianto’s voice was hushed...barely a whisper

“We don’t have to do this...” Jack tugged him closer

“We do...you got the email too...it was her wish...”

They turned to face each other, each reaching up one hand to caress the other’s face before leaning forward until their lips met and they kissed...a soft kiss that was full of loss and longing, of sadness and hope and finally of deep and lasting love... Breaking apart they looked briefly into each other’s eyes, twin sets of blue glistening with unshed tears as they moved to either side of the drawer...

A further glance and a slight nod, they bent down and each pressed a lingering kiss on Tosh’s smooth cold cheek...a kiss goodbye...just as she’d asked...

Some said that a kiss was just a kiss...sometimes it was so much more...

End

 

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
